


So Stubborn, Part 2

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: SWTOR: The Rand Legacy: The Prompts Galore Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, prompt, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: This is from a Sickness start prompt I received on Tumblr (again many moons ago)Prompt: "Just let me take care of you. Why are you so stubborn?"This is part two for this particular prompt as I had recieved that prompt twice.Again this is Jaydzia (my JK) and Theron but this time its Theron who is sick and Jaydzia doing the caring. XD





	So Stubborn, Part 2

Jaydzia still wasn’t used to her ship feeling so empty nor being so quiet. Every so often, in the depths of her meditations, she could hear, sometimes even feel the lingering echoes of her old crew. Kira’s laughter, Doc’s tonque-in-cheek, Rusk’s stoic professionalism, even Lord Scourge’s low disapproving baritone…all fading echoes of their presences. Only TeeSeven, her ever-faithful astromech droid, remained from her old crew. The soft whirring of the droid’s movements could be heard from the common area where he was repairing the holoterminal from their rather hasty escape from Hutt Space two days ago. She’d recently found Sergeant Rusk, but he now held a new position and new duties on Odessen under Admiral Beywan Aygo.

It was still strange. Missing five years of her life and she was still having trouble processing that let alone reconciling it in her mind. A great deal had changed in those last five years and not just with her crew…but the entire state of the galaxy. She could only-

A faint dry coughing interrupted her thoughts. She zeroed in on Theron through the Force as his continued coughing pulled her from her meditation trance. Behind the intricately carved mask she wore, her eyes opened as she stood up from the Defender’s pilot seat and drifted her fingers over the custom made-Chronometer display. The raised lines on the time piece told her it was just past midnight. She moved quickly from the bridge to the galley and swiped up a canteen of fresh water before heading to her old quarters where Theron was resting.

As she approached, the door slid back to reveal the darkened room. She stepped over the threshold and looked at the bed, unimpaired by the lack of light. Her Miraluka and Human hybrid DNA and the special cybernetics she had made seeing in near darkness as easy as others do in the light. While the cybernetics helped her see things not infused with the force, such as anything not alive, it was her Force Sight that was her strength. It was this Force Sight that told her Theron was not resting as he should be but was, in-fact, sitting hunched over at the computer terminal on the opposite side of the room. His presence in the Force was unmistakable to her as was his Force Aura, showing as moving, dancing lines of colored light the Force used to paint a picture of him.

“Theron,” She said through pursed lips. “You should be resting.” There was a slight flare to his aura as he turned his head from the terminal to look at her.

“I’m fi-” he started but was overcome with a wave of coughing mid-way through the word ‘fine’.

Jaydzia frowned at him then pointed the canteen at the bed, “Theron Shan. Bed. _Now_.”

“I said, I’m fine,” he answered with a hoarse voice. “It’s just a cough.”

“Lingering from that ‘just something bad I ate’,” she stated as she mimed quotations marks with her fingers around the phrase ‘just something bad I ate’. “Get back in bed.”

“Jaydzia, it’s not that serious,” he said, turning back to the terminal. “I need to get this data we intercepted decrypted and start analyzing it. It could help with the Star Fortre-” His sentence turned into a another dry coughing fit that had him doubled over in the chair. She was knelt down at his side with the canteen open in a flash. She held it up to his lips and rubbed his back in a circular motion. His fingers closed around hers and the bottle as he drank.

“You’re not in any condition to analyze anything,” she murmured when he stopped drinking and leaned back in the chair. She remained knelt down beside him, placing one hand on his knee. Feeling his exhaustion in the Force hit her heart harder than she would have ever expected it to. Even if it was just a case of food poisoning, she hated to seem him suffering in any way.

“I don’t need this,” he complained, running a hand over his face as he leaned his head back. The frustration she heard in his voice was visible to her as it twirled along his aura. “Fine time to get sick.”

“I told you it wasn’t wise to eat the food from a street vendor on the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa,” She said, patting his knee. “Don’t they teach that in the SIS or did you sleep through that particular lesson?”

He cast an annoyed glanced as he muttered, “Really don’t need the ‘told you so’, right now.”

“You’re right,” She nodded, standing up. “You _need_ to get back into bed.”

“No,” he shook his head, “What I need is-”

“To stop being so ridiculously stubborn, Theron,” she said with a slight amount of her own frustration bleeding into her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him a pointed look, “Let me take care of you.”

He looked up at her wordlessly for a moment before he glanced at the terminal, “This data isn’t going to decrypt itself.”

“That data isn’t going anywhere,” She insisted. It was clear that it was through sheer stubbornness alone that he lived through half the crazy stories he’d told her. “TeeSeven can decrypt it while you rest and it will be there to analyze when you aren’t a breath’s away from coughing yourself to death.”

“Jaydzia…” he said with a resigned sigh that became another coughing fit.

“Come on, back in bed with you,” She said, placing the canteen on the terminal edge and gently grabbing his arm to pull him up. He didn’t resist like he had the previous afternoon and instead pushed up to his feet. Hooking an arm around his waist as his own settled around her shoulders, she helped him across the room to the bed. Once he was laying down, she was about to turn and retrieve the canteen when she felt his fingers close around her wrist, pulling her up short. She looked back at him with a questioning gaze. He smiled at her then tugged suddenly, upsetting her balance and she found herself falling towards him.

“Oh!” She breathed in surprise then felt his arms wrap around her. Lifting her head, she gave him a disapproving frown. “Theron, you are sick and need to rest,” she admonished.

“And I’m going to,” he stated as if it should have been completely obvious.

Jaydzia arched a skeptical eyebrow at him when she felt on hand trail idly down her back.

He chuckled with a slight cough. His eyes closed as he settled, “I just want…this,” he said, quietly. “For a little while, at least.”

She traced a lazy circle on his chest as she considered. His intentions were clear in the Force, he simply wanted this…closeness. In truth, so did she. They hadn’t exactly had a lot of it since he landed on Odessen.

“Okay…on one condition,” she said, giving him a serious look. “You _let_ me take care of you.”

“Deal,” he said, cracking open an eye to glance at her. She stretched up a bit to plant a kiss on his lips.

“I’ll hold you to that,” She said, settling her head down against his chest.

“And I’ll just hold you,” he said in a sleepy voice. She smiled and just listened to his heart beat as he eventually fell asleep.

Yes, her ship was emptier than it had been in the past, but with Theron here with her…

The Defender still felt like home.


End file.
